


Non importa dove, fuori dal mondo

by badwolfdw5



Series: Racconti Fantastici [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mystery, speculating fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/pseuds/badwolfdw5
Summary: Ecco, ecco cosa guida le parole, e i fatti, e il tempo; cosa guida le cose? Un niente, basta un niente per perdersi, basta un niente per scomparire.Tsukishima Kei è a Tokyo, ma potrebbe essere altrove, potrebbe essere a Kanagawa o ad Atsugi, potrebbe essere ovunque, è la stessa cosa - niente, non è niente: è un niente rassicurante, l’ha liberato, l’ha sollevato.Così perduto ed evanescente, chi mai può sapere della sua colpa?Forse un giorno Kei diverrà il suo stesso pianto; fino ad allora, può restare solo in quel tempo a mezz’aria, assiderato.[...]Il telegiornale che enumera decine di piccoli errori senza importanza - la borsa di Tokyo, i risultati delle Olimpiadi, i tassi di criminalità, il ritorno della bella stagione, l’esplosione di un condominio.Un altro incidente? Kei si chiede quanti altri ce ne siano stati.Si sarà trattato di un incidente? Anche quello di quattro anni fa sembrava un incidente.E proprio quel giorno, questo giorno…No, pensa - dev’essere una coincidenza. Una curiosa coincidenza, sì, solo questo.____________________________[Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/gifts).



_ Ah, il velo delle parole, che pena _

  


Ecco, ecco cosa guida le parole, e i fatti, e il tempo; cosa guida le cose? Un niente, basta un niente per perdersi, basta un niente per scomparire.  
Tsukishima Kei è a Tokyo, ma potrebbe essere altrove, potrebbe essere a Kanagawa o ad Atsugi, potrebbe essere ovunque, è la stessa cosa - niente, non è niente: è un niente rassicurante, l’ha liberato, l’ha sollevato.  
Così perduto ed evanescente, chi mai può sapere della sua colpa?  
  
Sembra forse colpevole? No, non può essere - la sua è un’espressione come tante altre su un viso come tanti altri: ecco, basta così poco a scomparire. Basta un niente.  
Che libertà superflua, la sua.  
A cosa si è ridotto, poi? La sua vita è un insieme di angoli netti, linee scandite, pulite, come una tela senza colore, come l’animo di chi vuole volare ma non può farlo; non andrebbe lontano.  
  
E poi c’è quel dolore che gli pesa sul cuore, che lo tiene bloccato in un tempo sospeso, senza pace, dove c’è solo un silenzio che non conduce: chi vorrebbe mai vivere solo in questo mondo tetro?  
  
Ma come è accaduto? E perché, perché?  
Non riesce a pensare a una ragione; quel suo dolore somiglia soltanto a se stesso - o forse solo a lui.  
Perché è inconsolabile?  
Perché è stata colpa sua?  
  
Forse un giorno Kei diverrà il suo stesso pianto; fino ad allora, può restare solo in quel tempo a mezz’aria, assiderato.  
  
Lascia l’edificio a vetri dove lavora e s’immerge in un fiume di persone, sulle strade liquide e illuminate che come lui non vogliono più distinguere notte e giorno - non è niente, si dice, è solo vita. Non è niente di speciale: potrebbe anche scomparire insieme a lui.  
Potrebbe tornare a casa, nello spazio vuoto che da anni contiene il suo labirinto di pensieri spezzati, e la sua colpa…  
  
Hanno acceso i lampioni; Kei calpesta le pozzanghere di luce sotto i piedi e si gode il chiarore di una Tokyo notturna. Visi stanchi l’accompagnano: si chiede se anche loro stiano lavorando per non vivere, per non pensare, si chiede se anche loro abbiano trovato un miracolo almeno una volta nella vita.  
Si chiede se anche loro l’abbiano perso come è successo a lui - e cosa direbbe Tadashi?  
Da lì non si vedono le stelle, a Tokyo c’è troppo inquinamento luminoso; quel vuoto sopra di lui è innaturale e confortante.  
L’ha rovinato lui? Si è rovinato da solo?  
  
Tokyo non conosce il suo segreto, e non lo conoscono nemmeno le mura di casa sua - non conoscono l’eternità che ticchetta dentro il suo cuore, la risata che ancora volteggia nella cavità vuota del suo petto e si ripete ancora, ancora e ancora.  
Nessuno sa che Kei l’ha amato, e che l’ha amato così a lungo, così sommessamente, che spesso si chiede se Tadashi lo sapesse, e se ne abbia mai dubitato, quando se n’è andato in silenzio nell’unico luogo dove Kei non può seguirlo.  
  
Ed è fuggito per scappare al ricordo di quel miracolo, ma conserva la memoria del suo sorriso come un tesoro prezioso: Tadashi esiste dentro di lui. Esiste ancora.  
  
Certi giorni sono difficili, e alcune settimane sono particolarmente dure, ma ora la sua vita è questo. Solo questo.  
Toglie le scarpe e butta le chiavi su un tavolinetto; accende la televisione senza nemmeno far caso al programma, e s’immerge in quella solitudine che non sa mai bene come affrontare, in quel silenzio senza pace che lo accompagna da anni.  
  
Il presentatore fa una battuta, il pubblico ride, e Kei si lascia sprofondare in quella vita senza musica, in quel luogo buio - ma no, non è niente di speciale, ricorda a se stesso. È solo vita.  
Non somiglia per niente alle giornate passate ad ascoltare la radio nella sua minuscola cucina di allora, ai sorrisi che non risparmiava, a come l’aveva visto danzare tra le stelle; Kei non l’ha mai meritato, e lo sa. Va bene così.  
Quella non era vita: era un miracolo.  
Ma conserva ancora gelosamente ogni suo sorriso, ogni accenno di risata che ha visto nei suoi occhi, e tutte le lentiggini sulle sue guance; forse il suo amore per lui non è stato altro che una goccia di pioggia, un sentimento sospeso in quel nulla inevitabile, ma Kei ci ha guadagnato le stelle.  
  
Accende il computer senza più pensare a quei ricordi tiepidi che gli fanno sentire solo più freddo; ignora la televisione che ancora borbotta nell’altra stanza, il telegiornale che enumera decine di piccoli errori senza importanza - la borsa di Tokyo, i risultati delle Olimpiadi, i tassi di criminalità, il ritorno della bella stagione, l’esplosione di un condominio.  
Un altro incidente? Kei si chiede quanti altri ce ne siano stati.  
E si sarà trattato di un incidente? Anche quello di quattro anni fa sembrava un incidente.  
Quante altre parole saranno servite per coprire tutte quelle tragedie, tutte quelle perdite imperdonabili? In quanti ci avranno creduto, troppo disperati per poter pensare a qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di vero? Che pena, le parole. Che pena.  
Da quando Tadashi è scomparso, Kei non è riuscito a sentire altro che l’assordante silenzio del mondo.  
  
Sono passati quattro anni.  
E proprio quel giorno, questo giorno…  
No, pensa - dev’essere una coincidenza. Una curiosa coincidenza, sì, solo questo.  
  
Ignora il panico che gli chiude la gola, si costringe a mettere da parte il dolore, le risate e i sorrisi - li racchiude fuori da quello spazio vuoto e inconsolabile, nel ricordo delle stelle sopra di lui, sopra Tadashi, della musica intorno a loro; le fiamme l’hanno già divorato una volta, e ripensarci, riportare alla mente proprio quel giorno… per la prima volta dopo quattro anni, Kei sta giocando col fuoco.  
  
Non ha motivo di rimuginare ancora; Tadashi è morto, soffocato dal fumo e dai suoi errori - dai loro errori, dal loro segreto.  
Ma chi altro poteva saperlo? Chi altro può aver parlato? Lo conoscevano solo loro, soltanto loro e il loro paradiso artificiale: dovevano partire.  
  
Sì, lui e Tadashi avrebbero dovuto prendere un aereo esattamente quattro anni prima, un aereo che li avrebbe portati via dai loro errori, via, in un luogo inaccessibile, e lontani, verso la rinascita.  
Si erano scambiati ogni genere di promesse - e sono passati soltanto quattro anni e un giorno; ricorda la sua risata, i denti bianchi nel buio della stanza, e la sua promessa.  
_Andiamo via_ , gli aveva detto: _scappiamo. Questo sarà il segnale._  
Un messaggio in codice, un numero segreto e un luogo nascosto: _non importa dove, fuori dal mondo - va bene? Questo sarà il segnale._  
_Ovunque fuori dal mondo: è dove voglio andare insieme a te._  
  
E quel numero è rimasto un numero vuoto, morto insieme a Tadashi, un numero che non esiste - cifre prive di significato e colme di dolore.  
Kei se n’è andato lo stesso, consumato da quel dolore e dalla sua assenza - è andato a Tokyo, dove nessuno lo cercherà mai, così vicino e così lontano dal luogo tetro del loro passato, da quell’errore che è costato la vita a Tadashi, dalla loro fiducia mal riposta, dall’appartamento in fiamme che gli ha strappato il suo miracolo.  
Nessuno a parte lui potrà mai ricordare i lineamenti di Tadashi, nessuno potrà mai sapere come il fuoco li ha cancellati; Kei ha riposto quelle memorie tra le pagine di un libro come un fiore essiccato, e la colpa risuona ancora chiara nella sua mente.  
Il viso di Tadashi era irriconoscibile, così carbonizzato - cancellato; ora non esiste più, non esiste nemmeno lui.  
  
Forse non è stata colpa di nessuno - hanno provato a convincerlo, certo, ma non è mai riuscito a crederci fino in fondo: non può essere stato solo un incidente, una perdita di gas, una fiammella accesa per caso.  
No, non può essere. Kei sa chi è stato, sa chi li ha puniti, e sa che non verrà a cercarlo, ora che gli rimane solo il suo pianto e un tempo sospeso, una morte che ha i suoi occhi, e che lo costringe a guardare in faccia la realtà di quel silenzio.  
Cercare di combatterli è stato un errore: come si può estirpare un male radicato così in profondità? Sono stati ingenui, sì, sono stati tutti ingenui.  
Kei aveva provato ad avvertirli, a portare via Tadashi per paura che morisse, per paura che morissero tutti, ma Tadashi gli aveva detto così tante volte di non aver paura, e che lui non aveva mai combattuto soltanto perché sperava di sopravvivere, ma perché era la cosa giusta da fare, e se solo…  
Ma non è riuscito a salvarlo in tempo, e ora deve vivere con il peso di quella colpa.  
  
Interrompono il meteo per un’edizione speciale del telegiornale: ecco l’ennesima esplosione nel Kanto, le autorità si sono mosse immediatamente alla ricerca del colpevole.  
Sullo schermo scorrono i visi dei morti - altri nomi da aggiungere alla lista: Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsuro, Shimada Makoto, Futakuchi Kenji.  
  
Kei si riscuote dai fantasmi del passato; chiude il portatile e lo ripone nel primo cassetto della scrivania.  
Non lo troveranno.  
  
Mette a cuocere del riso e prepara le verdure da aggiungere al pesce; che senso ha pensarci ancora? Che importa com’è accaduto, è successo e basta.  
I colpevoli l’hanno fatta franca per anni - quattro - e continueranno a sfuggire alla loro colpa; la loro forza non è altro che una violenza smisurata, e il tempo cancella anche quella.  
  
Ma la giusta retribuzione giunge sempre, e per tutti: Kei ha già pagato per i suoi errori. Anche loro riceveranno una giusta sentenza; solo il tempo può permettersi l’ultima risata.  
  
E fa tutto parte del passato - è finalmente riuscito a sbarazzarsene, metterselo alle spalle, andare avanti con la sua vita, tracciare linee nette che lo circoscrivono in quell’unica realtà, in quell’eterno presente, nella sua espiazione; certo, è capitata una curiosa coincidenza, proprio curiosa - è bizzarro che le fiamme abbiano trovato la strada del ritorno che riconduce a lui, e proprio in quel giorno, lo stesso giorno…  
  
No, non ha senso pensarci ancora.  
Spegne la televisione, sperando che sia sufficiente per estinguere anche le fiamme nei suoi ricordi.  
  
Lo schermo del suo cellulare crea un piccolo alone di luce bianca nella penombra della cucina; spegne il gas da sotto la padella con le verdure e controlla distrattamente il messaggio.  
  
Non è possibile.  
Che crudele coincidenza è questa?  
Rilegge le ultime quattro cifre del numero per esserne certo - no, non si è sbagliato: 2710.  
Non può essere, no, è di certo una coincidenza, lo scherzo crudele di un impostore: quel numero è vuoto, morto da anni.  
Quello è un numero che non esiste, un numero fuori dal tempo; dev’essersi sbagliato, certo, la data è sbagliata, è avanti di quattro anni.  
Dev’essere un messaggio vecchio, di quattro anni prima, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
Quel numero non corrisponde a niente.  
_Ma lo conoscevate solo tu e lui_ \- lo conoscevano loro soltanto, di questo è certo.  
  
Il testo del messaggio è breve, e dice solo: “Non importa dove, fuori dal mondo”.  
Le mani di Kei tremano mentre seleziona quel numero morto e poi il tasto di chiamata.  
Lo sente squillare due, tre volte, e poi qualcuno risponde - nessuno risponde.  
  
Non c’è una voce dall’altra parte del ricevitore, e nemmeno un respiro.  
C’è solo una presenza che ascolta il suo silenzio.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> (Potete leggere questa oneshot anche su EFP: http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3657138)
> 
> Vi ringrazio come sempre per aver letto questa oneshot! Come saprete, è parte di un progetto, una raccolta di racconti brevi che funge per me da campo di studio sul genere fantastico; dal momento che, me ne rendo conto, questa oneshot può risultare particolarmente criptica a un primo approccio, mi sembra doveroso fare qualche appunto e restituirvi - se vorrete accettarla - una chiave di lettura.
> 
> Il primo luogo, credo che questa oneshot si possa definire un esperimento su un sottogenere tecnico del genere fantastico: il fantastico del linguaggio, o del discorso che dir si voglia.  
> La mia maggiore ispirazione sono stati i racconti di Tabucchi, i cui racconti manifestano in maniera esemplare gli elementi di questo fantastico.  
> In alternativa, il fantastico del discorso si può definire un racconto di fantasmi senza il fantasma.  
> Spendo due parole per riassumere brevemente il cuore del genere fantastico, e quindi spiegare le particolarità di questo sottogenere; il fantastico si caratterizza per la presenza di un elemento o una visione all’apparenza soprannaturale, esterna all’ordine delle cose e della logica, che causa nel lettore una sensazione di dubbio e incertezza che si definisce, usando un termine tecnico, perturbante.  
> Questo elemento perturbante causa una sorta di cortocircuito tra il paradigma del reale e quello della narrazione, aprendo il proprio finale a molte possibili interpretazioni senza preferirne alcuna.
> 
> Peculiare nel fantastico del linguaggio è la mancanza di tale evidenza perturbante; nella oneshot, infatti, non vi è mai la manifestazione esplicita del fantasma di Yamaguchi - in questo caso specifico, il fatto perturbante che attraversa l’intero racconto è la coincidenza.  
> L’elemento fantastico in questi casi dev’essere espresso attraverso strategie retoriche e linguistiche, attraverso il passaggio nell’interiorità e nella memoria; è un fantastico mentale, profondamente ambiguo, che si configura come scenario aperto a molte interpretazioni e letture, tutte legittime.
> 
> Sara, questo breve racconto è per te - un regalo di compleanno, se vuoi, e un’infinitesimale manifestazione del mio affetto, se lo consenti: è poco, lo so, ma spero con tutto il cuore che sia abbastanza.
> 
> Luna


End file.
